Recently, a size of a display screen of a wireless communications device such as a mobile telephone or a wireless communications terminal of a private mobile communications system increases as the functionality of the wireless communications device expands. The wireless communications device can be made more convenient to be used by utilizing increased size of the display screen and a graphical user interface (GUI).
Further, in the conventional wireless communications device, for example, icons 100 to 103, each of which represents a status of the wireless communications device, are displayed on the display screen as shown in FIGS. 8A to 8D.
A battery icon 100 shown in FIG. 8A represents the battery remaining charge amount of the wireless communications device. An antenna icon 101 shown in FIG. 8B represents a receiving status of a radio wave from a base station. An out-of-service-area (OSA) icon 102 shown in FIG. 8C represents a status, in which the radio wave cannot be received from the base station. A direct communications (DC) icon 103 shown in FIG. 8D represents that the wireless communications device is in a direct communications mode that conducts direct communications between wireless communications devices without passing through the base station.
Also, there is a conventional technology of notifying a user whether the wireless communications terminal is in the service area or out of the service area (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. H11-122649).
However, when the display screen is out of order or is damaged, the icons 100 to 103 shown in FIGS. 8A to 8D cannot be seen so that the user cannot identify the status of the wireless communications device in the conventional wireless communications device.
In particular, for business communications and disaster emergency communications, it is necessary to have a disaster prevention wireless communication system that can be used to operate even in an emergency (e.g., Regional Digital Mobile Telecommunication System (ARIB STD-T79) issued by Association of Radio Industries and Businesses).
However, the disaster prevention wireless communication system has various communications modes such as a direct communications mode between terminals in addition to a common base station communications mode, so that a manipulation content and an accessible communications target vary with each communications mode.
Therefore, when the display screen of the wireless communications device is broken, the user cannot recognize a current communications mode and will have no information on whether the device is in the service-area or out-of-service-area and no information on the battery remaining charge amount. Therefore, even if the user memorizes a method of using the corresponding wireless communications device, it is extremely difficult to correctly manipulate the corresponding wireless communications device.
In addition, there may be users, e.g., employees of a government office or publics, who are not accustomed to the disaster prevention wireless communication system since the disaster prevention wireless communication system is variously used in an emergency, and if they use the disaster prevention wireless communication system, damage caused by the difficulty in recognizing the status of the wireless communications device due to the broken display screen can be significantly increased.
Moreover, although the technology of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. H11-122649 is to notify the user of a status change of the wireless communications device from the out-of-service-area to the service area or vice versa, the user cannot be aware of the current status of the wireless communications device when the display screen is broken if the user does not subscribe to an automatic notification contract.